


you're my home

by hackingxbiochemist



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Femslash, deanoru - Freeform, nicolina, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackingxbiochemist/pseuds/hackingxbiochemist
Summary: Karolina Dean has always been a home to Nico Minoru. (a take of Deanoru's relationship from their childhood until 1x10 finale)





	you're my home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! This is my first Deanoru fic that I whipped up because they are just too cute and I can't stand not writing a fic for this fandom. I fall in love with both Karolina Dean and Nico Minoru and I have been shipping them since I know Karolina Dean is gay. And when they kissed, my dream comes true and I am so ecstatic! I hope that Deanoru will be a good ship and lots of fics will be written about them. I have read most of the fics in the AO3 and I really love the work of other writers, they are all incredible! This fic will be semi-canon since I put some background in their childhood. I promise you guys that there will be more Deanoru fics coming from me. So please bear with me and let's ship Deanoru together! And if you guys have any prompt for fics on Deanoru, talk to me and I'll try to make the fic. Last but not least, enjoy! :)

**_Home._ **

Karolina Dean has always been a home to Nico Minoru, her best friend, her comfort zone and her safe place. Nico remembers when they were four years old, the first time the group was all introduced to each other by their parents, Karolina was the one who stood by her side, holding her hand, smiling at her. They took turns having sleepovers in each other’s house, Karolina and Nico have been a part of each other’s lives since then. Nico remembers that she hated sleeping with the lights off but her parents insisted in turning the lights, saving the electricity and all, and they told her that it was not good sleeping with the lights on. Nico was scared but she did not want to disappoint her parents and she’s having trouble sleeping almost every night. One night, Karolina was sleeping over in her house, when Nico’s dad turned the lights off her room, Nico started feeling anxious, and she curled up into a ball, pulling the blanket all over her and Karolina. It’s like Karolina can feel what she’s feeling and so Karolina turned her face toward Nico and held her hands, trying to shush Nico by humming a lullaby her dad often sings to her before she sleeps. Since then, little Nico was not afraid of the dark anymore.

The years went by and the two girls were still inseparable, they were now ten years old in fifth grade and boys were starting to act mean toward the girls Chase and Alex started to have their own conversations, talking about games and playing with the other group of boys that like to tease the girls. Nico, Karolina and Gert banded together, thinking that those boys are gross. One afternoon, Nico was teased by one of the boys because she was short and she was annoyed and she ran away to the playground. She sat by the swing and she thought to herself that she really hates it when people call her short. Then, someone sat on the swing beside her, took her hand and it was Karolina, beaming at her. They sat there for a while until Karolina said, “Don’t mind them. Boys are gross. I think there is no problem being short, I like you just the way you are,” then she smiled at Nico reassuringly. Nico’s frown turned into smile and she felt safe being with Karolina.

Then, they were fourteen and everything changed. Amy passed away, Nico was filled with emptiness, and she was hollow. The image of her sister’s body and the feeling of her cold skin were plastered into her mind. Karolina was the one who always held her hand through the funeral, she kissed Nico’s forehead, hugged her and stay with Nico for some time but Nico still feel empty. She felt guilty, she should have done more, and she told herself that Amy’s death was her fault. Despite what Karolina had done for her, Nico closed herself off, she stopped having sleepovers at Karolina’s and vice versa. They grew apart to the point where they only nod toward each other at school and the group also fell apart. Nico knew that sometimes Karolina was staring at her at school, trying to smile at her but Nico brushed it away, she felt that she had being a jerk toward Karolina and she was better off being alone. Even though they grew apart, Nico still feel that seeing Karolina’s smile at school made her feel better. Karolina is her comfort zone.

Two years later, Alex started talking to them again, sending them photos and inviting them to come over to their house and spend time together, just like the old times. All of them had been different, they had changed and they knew that they could not get back to the same old rhythm anymore. But there was only one constant Nico had been actually hoping to go back to, it was Karolina. And the craziness started from that night where they all reunited, their discovery of their parents’ secrets, newfound powers, magical staffs, powerful techs and dinosaurs, it brought them together closer than ever. Things were changing, for both the good and the bad, Karolina kissed her and it felt that she was flying. But then Karolina saved all their lives, taken back to the church and the group saved her. Nico was so relieved when Karolina jumped toward the van into her arms, holding her tight, Nico promised that she won’t let go of Karolina again. Nico was afraid, she worried about a lot  of things, a month ago she would never imagined that she was running away from home and being framed of murder by her own parents, but hey, that’s not shocking new for Nico, she knew all along that something was up with her mother. Nico worried about what will happen next between her and Karolina, what they are and last but not least she’s worried by the fact that they are a group of six teenagers running away, low on cash and food. She creased her eyebrows, thinking about these uncertainties when she felt a hand circling her waist from the back; it is Karolina, leaning her head on Nico’s shoulder, kissing her cheek.

“Come on, let’s go to sleep, we need some rest after what we’ve been through today,” Karolina whispers softly to Nico’s ears.

“Alright, let’s go,” Nico is still filled with worries and her thoughts can’t stop but she knows that she needs rest from all the exhaustion today.

Karolina sets two sleeping bags out and pats the sleeping bag, calling Nico to sleep beside her. Nico blushes a bit and she snuggles in the sleeping bag, putting her hands around Karolina’s middle so her front is pressed to Karolina’s back, she can feel Karolina’s breathing even out and Karolina has fallen asleep. Nico inches her head closer toward Karolina’s blonde hair, breathing in the sweet smell of Karolina, and then pressing a soft kiss into her head.

“Even though we’re running away right now, I still feel safe, cause you are my home, always been and always will,” Nico whispers toward Karolina, holding her tight as she dozes off quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? For y'all Deanoru shippers, please talk to me if you'd like, or you can hit me up on tumblr @hackingxbiochemist. Excited to talk with you guys! And thank you for reading my fics!


End file.
